


brother to brother

by younoknowme93



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Smut, UT Sans/ UF Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: With Papyrus turned to dust all Sans has is his brother's scarf.  All he wants is his brother back so he's amazed when he wakes up in a world where Papyrus is still alive... only... it's not the same Papyrus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karkat_Inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkat_Inferno/gifts).



> I've not written or read much UF Papyrus... so I certainly hope that this is okay. Onward my ducklings.

Pap and I never had much.  I worked multiple jobs but it was enough.  It was all we needed.  Just me and him.  A bad pun or two.  A couple of puzzles.  We are happy.  Were happy.  Past tense.  It’s not that I forget so much as, I don’t want to remember.  Pap isn’t exactly alive anymore.  Which means.  I’m not exactly alive anymore.  He was the only reason I bothered existing.  The only reason I really had to wake up.  I don’t work anymore.  No need really.  Not like I have anything I’d like to buy for myself.  It’s still depressing to come home and not smell burnt pasta.  Like from the time Pap tried to boil the noodles… without water. 

I drag my bones up the stairs and go in the first room.  Pap’s racecar bed is still made.  Everything is in its place.  I let myself curl on top of the sheets.  Pap isn’t going to come home and tell me to not mess up his bed.  On the pillow is his red scarf.  There’s still a bit of his dust on it.  When I hold it close, the dust smears across my jacket.  I can’t wash it off, it’s pap, so when I have to leave, the other monsters see and they know.  They know how badly I’m taking it.  But I can’t bring myself to care.  I don’t leave very often anymore. 

I rarely even leave Pap’s room.  Monsters don’t really need to eat.  If not for Grillby I don’t think I would.  Each night after his shop closes, he comes by.  He doesn’t even knock anymore.  He comes in, walks up the stairs, and opens Pap’s door.  I’m thankful that he doesn’t set foot inside.  I think he knows that this place is off limits to everyone except me.  He’ll stand in the doorway, holding the plate of food, and just wait until I can motivate myself to grab it.  It always takes several minutes, but eventually I do.  And eventually I’ll go downstairs and eat at the table across from Pap’s empty chair. 

Then, I’ll go back.  And wait for something else to make me continue existing.

I sleep in Pap’s bed.  I’ll close my eyes- sometimes still pricked with tears- and fall into sleepless nightmares.  All I want is my brother.  All I want is my brother. All I want is my brother.

All I want is…

When I open my eyes, I’m not in Papyrus’s room.  I’m outside in the snow.  It’s rare for me to ‘short cut’ in my sleep, though I have a time or two.  It’s pretty early.  Right about now, Papyrus and I would be going to our Sentry stations to watch for humans.  I bitterly laugh.  It’s hard to always be smiling.  Always being the funny guy.  Bad pun… Hahahah… Look at Sans.  He’s smiling so he must be happy.  Bad pun…. Hahaha. Look at Sans.  He’s joking so he must be okay.  Sometimes it’s just a coping mechanism.  A way to trick your self- hating thoughts into giving you a break.  Pap always knew though.  He could tell.

It was difficult to feign happiness around the guy.  He could always tell.  He hated for me to lie to him.  I think that’s why he hated my terrible puns.  It was a way to not take my life seriously.  Just a coping mechanism.  Puns.  Sneaking into his room when the nightmares were to violent.  Falling asleep.  Letting him carry me back home.  What can I say.  I love the guy.  Without him, there really isn’t any reason for me to exist.

I’m still holding Pap’s scarf.  I guess even in my sleep I couldn’t let go of him.  So I just walk in the knee deep snow.  Everything looks grayer.  And I don’t mean figuratively or because I’m depressed.  This looks like Snowdin, but also, not Snowdin.  I pass a sentry station.  My sentry station.  When I check the stocks that I left there, I don’t see any ketchup.  Only mustard.  What kind of alternate hell is this?  I keep walking.  A couple of dog guards stop me, but they don’t really look like Dogamy or Dogeressa.  But I know that’s who they are.  I know that’s who they are supposed to be. 

They look feral and though they don’t attack me, both take notice and look at each other in confusion. 

“That’s not a very good impersonation.”  “Why do you have the boss’s scarf.”  They both speak at once.  I only hear the second though and I hold the red fabric closer to my chest.

“This is my brothers.  And no one will take it from me.” 

“If you are trying to trick us, it will not work.”  “If he catches you with something of his, he will kill you.”

“No one is taking this from me and walking away.”  My eye is glowing blue and both halt their words.  The commotion has alerted other dog guards.  All look familiar and yet not.  I do not really want to fight anyone.  As long as they do not try to take Papyrus from me, then they will be fine.  All of the dogs circle me and I’m not sure if you are intending to fight or not.  I tuck the fabric into my jacket for safety.  They will literally have to kill me first.  I’ve summoned bones and Gaster blasters.  I’m prepared.

“WHAT IS ALL OF THIS COMOTION.”  I can fell the drips of fear leaking from everyone.  Breaking through the crowd is a tall monster.  A skeleton.  Clad in black and red.  Over one of his eyes is a scar.  His sharp teeth look prepared to rip out anyone’s throat.  Around his neck is a tattered red scarf.  Immediately my attacks vanish.

“Papyrus.”  I feel the cold of the snow against my knees and I’ve only just now realize that I’m kneeling.  I hear gasps.

“YOU DARE CALL THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WITHOUT HIS PROPER TITLE.  JUST WHO ARE YOU.”  He’s eyeing me suspiciously.  “YOU LOOK LIKE A MORE PATHETIC VERSION OF MY BROTHER.  IF THAT WERE EVEN POSSIBLE.  YOU EVEN SEEM TO HAVE HIS ATTACKS.” 

“Boss.  He has a red scarf.  He claims it’s his brother’s but, it’s looks just like yours.” 

“LET ME SEE IT.”  I don’t move.  He approaches me and instinctively I ‘short cut’ home.  Only.  It’s not home.  My room isn’t my room.  My bed isn’t empty.  A skeleton wearing black and red looks up at me, shocked by the commotion.  I try again to ‘short cut’ to my room.  To my room.  But I only appear in the same place.  Staring at the same monster.

“You’re trying to ‘short cut’.  I didn’t know anyone except me could do that.”  He’s not getting up from his spot on the beaten down mattress.  He doesn’t care to.  He doesn’t have the motivation to.  “What’s your name?”

“Sans.”  I say simply.  We’ve both reached the same conclusion.

“Yea.  I thought so.  Look.  I don’t know why you are here, but I’d do yourself a favor and go back to wherever you’re from.  If Boss sees you he ain’t exactly gonna invite you to tea.”  This other me sizes me up.  He’s larger than me, but not by much.  I don’t know that I could win in a fight against him if it came down to it.  And I know that I couldn’t have won against _him_.

“I’ve already met your Papyrus, and it’s not working.  I keep trying to go back, but I just end up here.”  He sits up now.  “Well.  You can’t be here.  Boss’ll kill the both of us if he sees you here.”

“Would your brother really kill you.”  My Papyrus would never even think of hurting me. 

“SANS.  YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT, WHERE ARE YOU!”

“Fuck.  Speak of the devil.  Look you gotta get out of here.”

“I told you, I can’t.”  The door is opened and in steps the strange Papyrus.  He looks between us.

“SANS.  GO TO WORK.”

“Uh.  Yes Boss.”  He’s leaving quickly.  I know how bad it is to show weakness to a potential enemy, but still my arms wrap around myself.  I can feel the course fabric against my sternum.

“AND YOU.  COME WITH ME.”  The command is said confidently and I follow it.  What else could I do.  I can’t seem to teleport correctly.  I can’t run.  Every monster that I know isn’t here.  It’s alternate versions of them, and all of them are threats.   Outside of the other Sans’s room, I can see the rest of the house.  Again.  It’s the same, but not.  I follow him into the other room.  His.  “Sit down.”  He says more quietly. 

His room is not as childish as Pap’s is.  Was.  Is.  The bed is not a racecar, but still, it’s made.  The covers are lined perfectly.  The bookcase is still there.  I can’t read all the titles, but some are about puzzles.  He doesn’t speak again until I sit on the edge of his bed.  He remains standing.

“THAT DUST ON YOU.  IT IS MY DUST.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”  I lie.  My Papyrus knew very little about the existence of resets and other timelines.  I do not know how much this one knows.  He taps his left eye.  The one with the scar.

“AS MANY FIGHTS AS I HAVE BEEN IN, I KNOW WHAT MY DUST LOOKS LIKE.  I HAVE NEVER MET ANOTHER SKELETON.  MUCH LESS ONE THAT LOOKS SO SIMILAR TO MY USELESS BROTHER.  AND I CAN TELL THAT LIKE HIM, YOU ALSO ONLY HAVE ONE HP.  YOUR ATTACKS ARE THE SAME AS WELL.  CARE TO EXPLAIN THAT.”

“It’s just a coincidence.”  I scratch the back on my head.

“DO NOT LIE TO THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, SANS.  YOU MAY BE DIFFERENT, BUT EVEN NOW.  YOU’VE GIVEN YOURSELF AWAY.  SANS ALWAYS SCRATCHES HIS HEAD WHEN HE LIES.  I KNOW YOU ARE SANS. NOW.  EXPLAIN THE REST TO ME.”  He is glaring down at me. 

“You figured it out.”

“WELL.  I Did not become a member of the royal guard for nothing.”  He sounds cocky and sure of his greatness. 

“It’s hard to explain, but I am from a different timeline.  It’s similar to here, but there are a few differences.  All the monsters here seem to be much more violent.”

“It is only natural.  WE LIVE IN A KILL OR BE KILLED WORLD.  Am I to assume yours is different.”

“Yes.  Very much so.  Except.  Maybe not.”  I reach my hand in my blue jacket and feel the course material.  Papyrus. 

“Why are you in this timeline then.”  He crosses his arms.  “My Sans is already an embarrassment.  I do not need a second.”

“Do you have to be so hard on him.”  It feels like a personal insult.

“IF I AM NOT HARD ON HIM THEN THE UNMOTIVATED BASTARD WILL STAY CONFINDED TO HIS ROOM AND LAZE HIS LIFE AWAY.  I WILL NOT HAVE THAT.”  I think I’d be smiling if my mouth wasn’t already in a permeant grin.  This is Papyrus.  Albeit a more violent and ruthless one, and his methods may be warped, but my Papyrus felt the same.  He wouldn’t let me wallow in depression.

“I was sleeping on Papyrus’s bed and when I woke up I was here.”  I answer simply.

“HE ALLOWS YOU TO SLEEP ON HIS BED?!  I WAS NOT AWARE YOU HELD THAT TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUR BROTHER.”  I don’t mean to flush.  Papyrus and I never really brought up intimacy.  Let alone with one another.  I mean.  I couldn’t defile my innocent Papyrus like that.  I wouldn’t have been against it.  We were the only skeletons around after all.  And I loved him.  Love him.  We just weren’t like that though.  Maybe we could have been, had either of us brought it up to the other.  But ultimately…

“No.  We aren’t… like that.  My Papyrus was killed by a human.”

“HOW COULD A VERSION OF ME BE WEAK ENOUGH TO BE DEFEATED BY A HUMAN?”

“Pappy didn’t like to hurt people.”

“THEN THAT IS WHY HE IS DEAD.”

“Papyrus was strong.”  I insist.  The other version of my brother nods.

“Naturally.  But it will always be kill or be killed.  To refuse to fight is begging for death.”

“Yea.  I guess that’s why he pasta way.”  It hurts.  It hurts so bad that if I had lungs they would be constricting.

“NONE OF THAT.”

“Hehe.  So you’re like my Papyrus in that you don’t like puns.  I guess I should be careful as violent as you are or I might bite the dust.”

“I DO NOT HAVE THE PATIENCE TO SIT THROUGH YOUR WASTE OF WORDS.  YOU ARE USING YOUR PUNS TO COPE WITH DEPRESSION, AND I WILL NOT BE A PART OF IT.”

“What did you say.”  He could tell.  But.  No one can ever tell.  Except.  Papyrus.

“YOU ARE USING YOUR PUNS TO DEAL WITH YOUR ISSUES.  WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS AT THE MOMENT AND YOUR AWFUL PUNS ARE WASTING TIME.  Why are you here in this timeline?  Simply saying that you woke up here isn’t enough.  THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER REASON.”

“I don’t know.  I didn’t want to come here.  I didn’t even know that here existed.  That’s how I do it.  I have a desire to get to a location and then magic does the rest.  I transported when I was asleep, so I must have subconsciously....  I wanted you.”

“EXCUSE ME!”

“Before I fell asleep.  That’s what I was thinking about.  I wanted Papyrus.  But he’s not alive, so you were the closest.  That has to be why I’m here.  And that has to be why I couldn’t go back.  My house… it’s not home without Papyrus.  So when I thought about my room… It was his instead that I went to.  Because my timeline is dead to me.”

“THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS NOT A REPLACEMENT FOR YOUR BROTHER WHO COULDN’T EVEN PROTECT HIMSELF FROM ONE HUMAN.”

“Do you think I don’t realize that you aren’t him.  I didn’t choose to come here.  You are nothing at all like my brother.  I’ve already tried to get back, but I told you.  I’m not able too.”  He scowls.

“FINE.  YOU WILL STAY HERE AND NOT LEAVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.  I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RUNNING AMUCK AND HUMILIATING ME.”  I should be angry, but I’m not.  I’m just happy to have someone to talk to like this.  Even if that someone isn’t actually my brother.

“Do you like being a member of the royal guard?”  The question seems to catch him off guard.  That’s all that my Paps ever wanted.  And this version of him has it.

“It is a great honor.  BUT NATURALLY SOMEONE AS STONG AND INTELLIGENT AS MYSELF HAD NO PROBLEMS BECOMING A MEMBER.”  He really is Papyrus.  More hostile, but the similarities are there.  “AND AS A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD I AM VERY BUSY AND IMPORTANT AND CAN NOT WASTE MORE TIME WITH THIS CONVERSATION.  I HAVE TASKS THAT I MUST OCCUMPLISH.  YOU ARE TO STAY HERE IN MY ROOM AND NOT LEAVE.”

“It’s not like I have anywhere else to go.”  He leaves and I sit on the bed for a few more minutes before rolling on my side facing the wall.  I unzip my jacket and pull out the scarf.  It’s stained with dust.  Even on a good night, I still don’t sleep very well.  I’m tired.  My eyes close and within moments, I’m asleep.

I don’t have any nightmares.  I don’t dream of Papyrus dying.  I don’t dream of the resets.  I just drift in nothingness.  It’s wonderful.  I’m asleep for what feels like a moment.

I wake up and reach for the scarf.  Only.  It’s not there.  I’m frantically lifting pillows and pulling back sheets, but still it’s nowhere.  I’m falling out of the bed and frantically looking everywhere on the floor.  It’s nowhere.  I open the door and trip down the stairs in time to see the other Sans holding a pile of laundry.  Pap’s scarf at the top. 

“Give that back to me.”  He tilts his head.

“If I don’t wash the clothes, boss will kill me.  He doesn’t like his clothes to be dirty or have dust on them.  And the way you were curling against it, he’d really want it washed.”

“It doesn’t belong to him.  It’s mine.  Give it back to me now.”  My eye is glowing and I’m fully prepared to kill the other me if I have to when the other Papyrus comes out of the kitchen.  A wooden spoon is in his hand and he uses it to hit the back of the other Sans’s head.

“It is not your job to wash the visitor’s laundry.  We are not running a resort.  He can wash his own.  Now return it to him.”

“But Boss.  It’s yours.”

“IDIOT.  DOES THAT LOOK LIKE THE SHADE OF RED THAT I WEAR!?  AND IT IS MUCH TO INTACT TO BE MINE.  LOOK AT IT.  IT OBVIOUSLY BELONGED TO SOMEONE WHO’S NEVER BEEN IN A REAL BATTLE.”

“Uh.  I guess it’s not yours Boss.”  His filthy hands touch Pap’s scarf and the moment I get it back, it’s in my jacket.  I will not be so careless again.  “I don’t know why he’s being nice to you.”  He mumbles under his breath.    

“OTHER SANS, YOU ARE TO COME AND EAT.”  I follow the voice and it’s almost like home.  I can smell spaghetti cooking.  Some is spooned on a plate and handed to me.  I’m almost disappointed that it’s not burned or frozen. 

“I bet you are a really good cook.”

“NATURALLY.  WAS YOUR PAPYRUS A GOOD COOK AS WELL?”

“The best.”  I say. 

“WELL.  HIS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO COMPARE TO MY SUPURB PASTA.”  I take a bite and sure enough.  It’s edible.  Hell.  It’s more than edible.  It’s delicious.  Papyrus never even mastered edible.  I miss his cooking.  “I AM AWARE OF MY SKILLS, BUT IT IS STILL NO REASON TO SOB OVER.”

“It’s just so good.  Brings back memories.”  He blinks a few times.  He’s not my brother.  But in some ways he is. 

“SANS.  YOU ARE TO EAT NOW AS WELL.  YOU CAN DO THE LAUNDRY AFTER.  I WILL NOT HAVE MY DELICIOUS COOKING GOING COLD BEFORE IT CAN BE ENJOYED.”  This version of my brother looks down at me.  “You are to go and eat in my room.  I do not want you to leave there again.  If you require anything, Sans or myself will get it.”  He’s speaking calmly, and I just don’t have the energy to refuse him.  I have Pap’s scarf back, and I have a plate of spaghetti.  I don’t need anything else, so I do as he’s told me too. 

I return to that bed.  It’s soft and comfortable.  Papyrus would like this spaghetti.  I think, if Papyrus was here now, he’d try to befriend this version of himself.  I eat several bites, and then the door opens and then closes back.

“YOU ARE NOT TO CRY AGAIN.”

“I didn’t mean too.”  This time he sits beside me.  The tops of his hip bones are showing and it’s making me uncomfortable.  I’ve always been short, so I’m use to having monsters tower over me, but he’s even taller than Pap is.  Was.  This Papyrus’s battle body… if that’s even what he calls it, shows off a lot of his porcelain bones, and I think he notices me staring.

“WAS IT A HABBIT OF YOURS TO OOGLE YOUR BROTHER AS WELL.”  He says accusingly.

“No.  Not Pap.  He was so innocent that I’d feel bad.  Papyrus and I were not intimate, and we didn’t really talk about anything like that.”

“You sound as though you wanted to though.”  I tense and he notices.  I can’t lie to him, he can see through it.  Especially now that I’ve paused for so long. 

“Yea.  Maybe I did.  Doesn’t really matter now.”

“Maybe it does.”  He takes the half eaten food from me and pushes me back into the mattress.  His hand presses urgently between my legs.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”  I shout.  He’s smirking.

“So you can have volume in your voice.  Simply put.  No one gets to laze about and reap the benefits.  You cannot leave this house because you would almost immediately be killed.  Then I would have to kill them, so it’s easier if you stay here.  You cannot work.  You cannot do the tasks around the house because that is what my Sans does.  I cannot have him lazing either.  The only other task I can imagine you would be capable of fulfilling is warming my bed.”  I can feel my shorts getting tighter.  “I am not your brother.  I’m by no means innocent.  You interest me.  You clearly have strength, but no desire to use it for gaining power.  That fascinates me.” 

My legs are spread further and I don’t know what I want.  This isn’t Papyrus.  But it kind of is.  It feels good.  It seems like before I can stop myself, I’m opening my own legs.  My shorts are being lowered and he’s touching my hip bones.  I can feel my magic stirring.  My blue soul is glowing.  My jacket is unzipped and all to soon I come back to reality.  Pappy’s red scarf falls onto the bed and I freeze.

“This belonged to him, correct?”

“Yea.”  I want to reach out to touch it, but my hands are dirty.  What was I about to do with this other Papyrus.  I didn’t stop him.  I didn’t fight him.  I’m dirty.  I’m filthy.  My fingers twitch, but I can’t seem to bring myself to retrieve the innocent fabric.

“Well.  WE WOULD NOT WANT THIS GETTING DIRTY.”  My entire body tenses when he grabs the fabric.  I can’t fight him.  I can’t bring myself to hurt him.  But it looks like I don’t have to.  I watch him gently fold the fabric into a neat square and then set it on a table out of the way, but still in arms reach.  All the tension leaves me.  It’s safe.  It’s right there.  And it’s safe.  Bony fingers reach for my soul and the panic returns.  Soul fondling isn’t something to jump into.  It’s very intimate.  It’s very personal.  And it’s very dangerous when one has a weak soul.  Like me.  My soul in enclosed in his fist so I force my body to still.  If I jerk away from him, he could kill me right now.  He could kill me simply by brushing it to harshly. 

His own soul is burning crimson.  Tentatively I reach out as well.  But I falter before I reach it.

“Are we really going to do this?”  I question myself aloud.

“GRAB MY SOUL.  YOU DO NOT HAVE TO BE GENTLE WITH IT, IT IS MUCH STURDIER THAN YOURS.”  He semi-patiently waits for me until I obey.  I can feel it pulse confidently.  I get a good feel of what sort of monster he is.  He’s unapologetic and unafraid.  He has a lot of HP and LV.  Still.  The soul is smooth in my hand and my own magic acts accordingly.

I’m sure he can feel how fragile my existence is.  How desperate I am.  How lonely I am.  How pathetic I am.  A red tongue prods my soul and I shiver.

“COULD YOU BE ANY MORE DEPRESSING.”  He doesn’t remove his hands though.  “Did you desire to be touched like this by your Papyrus.”

“I don’t know.  What about you.  Do you touch your Sans like this?”  He snorts offendedly.

“NO.  THAT LAZY BAG OF BONES DID NOT DESIRE AN INTIMATE RELATIONSHIP.  NO MATTER.  YOU ARE MORE THAN SUITABLE.”

“So I’m a replacement for him?”

“AM I NOT A REPLACEMENT FOR YOUR BROTHER?”  Is that what I’m doing.  Is that what we are both doing.  Are we just using each other. “SQUEEZE TIGHER.”  So I do.  And I’m amazing that I’m not afraid of hurting this version of my brother.  It pulses faster.  His magic is forming an erection under his clothing and at this point, I really don’t know what else to do.  I’ve not had just a lot of experience.  With my soul, still in his hand, I think he can feel my insecurity.  “Can you make something for me to enter.”

“I’ve only ever made erections.”  He nods, obviously not at all surprised.  When his hand leaves my soul I exhale shakily.  He’s removing the remainder of my clothes and laying between my legs.  “What uh… do I need to do?”

“Just scream when it feels good.  Let everyone in town know that you’re no better than a slut.  Be nice and loud for me.”  I can feel his teeth scraping my pelvis bone and it’s painful, but not unpleasant.  It quickly become apparent, that he knows what he’s doing.  For someone who’s claimed to never met another skeleton and not been intimate with his brother, he’s making me feel good.  His glowing red tongue trails the edge of my hips and I realize that my own magic is glowing in my lap.  “Resist your instincts.  Use your magic to shape what you want.  I know you can.”  His voice is gravelly.  He’s so different from my perpetually happy Papyrus.  And then in some ways, he’s the exact same.  Am I just using him for a replacement.  Is that all this is.  “There’s no room for insecurities in the bedroom.  Show me that confidence you had earlier.  Focus on making something tight for me.”

“I don’t know how.”

“Just focus on it.  Something tight.  I need something tight.”

“I… I’m trying.”  His teeth scrape again and a low moan leaves my mouth.  The glowing is getting brighter and I’m almost ashamed at how unabashed I am.  He sucking on the unformed magic as a finger presses against it.

“You’ve almost done it.  It is so blue.  I have never seen a magic take this color.” 

“Is it bad.”  Another finger presses against the unformed mound.

“It doesn’t matter.  It’ll be red when I am finished.”  He bites on the glowing magic.

“Ow.  That hurts.”

“Yes, but a bit of pain can feel quite great.”

“I don’t really like pain.”

“What is the point in having sharp teeth if I am not allowed to bite as I please.”  He bites again and the first thing I notice is him laughing.  “It seems that you were not being honest.”  I feel wetness under me and when I shift to look, I see a large blue stain under me and newly formed genitalia.  I don’t know why I’m suddenly feeling shy.  When I try to close my legs, he holds them securely apart.  A bony digit presses inside of the strange opening and he chuckles tauntingly when he removes it and it’s stained blue.  “OR MAYBE I WILL BE BLUE BY THE END.” 

He’s carefully removing his clothing and folding before placing it beside my brother scarf.  Another wave of shame washes over me; the other skeleton notices.  It’s quiet for a long moment while I refuse to look at the nude body before me. 

“IF YOU HAD PROMISED YOURSELF TO HIM, AND ARE FEELING SHAMED OF YOUR OWN DESIRES, THEN YOU ARE TO STOP IMMEDIATELY.  YOU ARE MINE FOR THIS MOMENT AND I WILL NOT SHARE IT WITH ANYONE.  NOT EVEN ANOTHER VERSION OF MYSELF.”  I’m being lifted and held against him.  I wouldn’t so much call it an embrace and being restrained against him.  For a moment, I’m afraid this is going to be painful, then I realize that I’m okay if it is.  My Papyrus would never hurt me.  But this isn’t my Papyrus.  “You are so small.”

“Great things cum in small packages.”  He’s gripping my backbone tightly in his long fingers.  The scraping of bone against bone is only minorly distracting.

“I INFORMED YOU THAT THERE WOULD BE NO PUNS.”

“What can I say, I’ve never been boned before.”  And just like that he thrusts inside of me.  Flailing I reach out and grasp his soul.  “FUCK.”

“NYeh heh heh.  Was that a bit to forceful.”  I’m squeezing his soul so tight that I’m afraid I’ll bruise it.  He doesn’t even wince though. 

“Wasn’t ready.”

“Well I was.”  I’m holding on to him as he stands beside the bed.  It hurts.  I feel like I’m being split in two and just when it’s to unbarable to take, he starts moving.  I wouldn’t say the way he is holding me in any way is loveingly, but one of his hands cups my soul and I start numbing to the pain. 

My legs are around him as all I can do is grab him in a vice grip so as not to fall.  Noticing my discomfort and anxiety at falling, he walks closer to the wall.  I’m not sure if he does this for me or to make it easier for him.  In the end, I guess it doesn’t matter. 

I’d be lying if I said it didn’t feel good.  I’d also be lying if I said it was completely painless.  It’s almost like I’m being used and I don’t know why that makes it more pleasurable.  It’s hard for me to reach his powerful soul, so I elect to bite on one of his ribs.  When he hisses, I scrape my teeth against the hard bones. 

“STOP THAT.  YOU ARE DISTRACTING ME.”

“I don’t want to stop.”  My tongue is following the scrapes.  But they aren’t from me.  He really has been in a lot of fights.  A shiver runs down my spine. 

“Do you like scars.”  His voice sounds gravelly.  I suck on that same rib.  When he growls an embarrassing sound leaves my mouth without my permission.  “Do not do that.”  When I trace the cracks of his ribs he moans throatily.  I repeat the action.  “YOU WERE ORDERED TO STOP.”  I’m being turned and shoved with my face in the wall.  He’s thrusting inside of me at a painful speed.   I have nothing to hold onto.  But I’m not really afraid of falling anymore.  I’m pressed between the wall and a set of ribs.  I can see the scarf innocently waiting for me to return to it.  “I DO NOT LIKE BEING DISOBEYED.”  I’m not afraid of this dark skeleton.  I’m not afraid that he will hurt me, and I’m not afraid that he will be hurt.  “You are not so different from my brother.  You lack motivation.  A skeleton like you does well being ordered and I the great and terrible Papyrus am equip to train you.”

Fingers grip my soul so much tighter than before.  I’m being taken and I think I’m crying.  I think this is what I’ve always wanted.  To not have to be the strong one.  To not have to worry.  To not be afraid.  “More.”  I plead.  “Don’t stop.”

“Such pretty tears.”  His tongue sweeps the glowing magic under my eyes, but he doesn’t stop.  Every thrust is painful, but I’m happy.  I know I should be concerned.  With only one measly HP, it would be all to easy for him to end me, but I’m not worried. 

“Ahhh.”  His teeth are biting down onto my shoulder. 

“Your soul is trembling.”

“I’ve never felt good like this.”

“That is perfectly acceptable.  I do not enjoy sharing.” 

“I don’t like being alone.  It’s always so quiet.” 

“I am going to cum inside of you.”

“Yes.”  He’s growling in my ear almost ferally, but something about it, is just a turn on.  I’m held securely while he jerks in and out of me.  I know I should feel dirty, but I’m only moaning loudly.  While he’s ‘taking me fully, he’s working a finger in and out as well.

“We make such a lovely color.”  I look down and feel a perverse joy at watching him brutally fuck me.  Every time he pulls out a dark purple glow greets me.  We are staining each other. 

“To much.”  I whimper, but he only thrusts deeper.  Then I feel it.  Like lava burning my insides.  I’m screaming as my own body succumbs to orgasm.  But all I can feel is his searing heat inside of me.

“You did very well.  Just as I expected you would.”  Fingers are being pressed deeply in me and when I squirm he only holds me tighter.  “The great and terrible Papyrus does need leave his bed warmer unsated, but I did not expect for you to cum simply because I came inside of you.”

“I can say without a doubt that that has never happened to me before.”  He lays be down on the bed and begins to clean me and then himself.  Which is good because I’m not sure I can move right now.

“I have other tasks that I must accomplish.  You may sleep here until I return.”  He’s moving to get dressed when he stops and turns to me.  His eyes are narrowed.  “YOU WILL RELEASE ME.”  I look down and sure enough, my fingers are closed around his femur.  I don’t recall doing that.

“Could you stay just a bit longer beside me.”  I often have nightmares.  I hate being alone.

“I DO NOT CUDDLE.”  My arms are wrapping around myself.  I expected him to say something like that.  Then he speaks again but softer.  “But as my bedmate, you are in my protection.  TRULY WITHOUT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS TO PROTECT YOU, YOU WOULD BE TURNED TO DUST.  THEREFORE, I WILL STAY UNTILL YOU FALL ASLEEP TO ASSURE YOUR SAFETY.”

“Can you put your arms around me.”  I ask.  He sits down on the bed beside me.

“YES, BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU WOULD BE TO FRAGILE UNGUARDED.  BUT I WIL NOT CUDDLE.”  He pulls a blanket over me and I’m pressed into his ribs.  It’s not enough though.  I watch him reach for something and when he hands me my brother’s scarf I hold it securely against me.  “IT BECOMES QUITE COLD AT NIGHT, THIS WILL AID IN KEEPING YOU WARM.  IF YOU BECOME SICK, IT WOULD INCONVIENCE ME.” 

“You’re right.  We wouldn’t want that.  Thank you.”  He tenses for a moment but I hear him exhale. 

“It would inconvenience me if you were to return to your timeline.”

“I’m not going anywhere.  There’s… nothing left for me there.  Are you sure you want me here though?  You do already have a brother.”

“My brother and you are alike in many ways, but in many ways you are different.  My Sans and I are to similar.  His magic is not like yours.  It is not such a pretty blue.  You fascinate me.  I can only imagine the secrets you hold.  You also already have a brother.”

“I would never have had sex with him though.” 

“The same holds true for my brother and myself.  I do enjoy bullying him, teasing him.  I’m a sadist, but with him I don’t do it because it arouses me.  Do not be concerned over him.  NOW GO TO SLEEP, I WILL NOT STAY WITH YOU ALL DAY.”

“Yes sir.”  I say lightly.  I curl deeper against him, and I’m happy when he doesn’t pull away.  He’s not my Papyrus.  But he’s also not a replacement.  I can see the differences.  I know he’s not my Pap.  I still miss my brother.  I think I always will.  I don’t really want to return to my empty timeline.  Especially since I’m happy here.  At the very least, I’m not lonely.  I’m not afraid that this Papyrus may be killed.  I’m not afraid of the nightmares because I have something much scarier beside me.  Something that scares the bad dreams away.  Something that decided he cares about me. 

It still hurts.  It’ll always hurt.  Our bodies are covered in invisible scares, and we all are searching for someone who can take the hurt away.  For me.  It just happens to be another version of my brother.  With his fingers curled into my ribs, I can’t escape.  But that’s okay.  Because I don’t want to.


End file.
